This can't be Happening
by vampireacademygirl65
Summary: Set after Stefan turns bad and joins Klaus


This Can't Be Happening

Summary: Set after Stefan goes bad and joins Klaus to save Damon.

Chapter 1

**Elena's POV**

"Elena he left, he's joined Klaus," Damon said with sad eyes.

"What, No! Why? He can't be gone; why would he join Klaus?" I asked, the question mostly aimed toward myself, breaking down and sobbing on the floor. Damon came and sat down next to me, wrapping his arms around me. He pulled me closer to him, trying to comfort me. It worked some.

"I don't know Elena, I really don't, and you might not want to hear this, but I don't think he's coming back. I think he saw it as the only way to save me," Damon admitted. "We can try to look for him if you want?" the vampire offered.

"Really?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, if it will help you feel better then I'll help you find him. I don't like to see you in pain that you don't deserve to be in," Damon said, lifting up my chin and wiping away my tears.

I looked at him to see if he was being sincere and I saw an honest glint in his eyes. "Thank you," I told him and he smiled at me. Next thing I know, I'm leaning up and kissing him on the cheek.

"I really mean it thank you Damon." I really appreciate his help. "But how are we gonna find him?" I asked, looking down. Damon had a simple answer. "Have Caroline's mom look into animal attacks anywhere starting tomorrow,"

"Okay, do you think it will work?" I asked.

"Yes I do, I know it will," Damon said smugly. Just when I thought the whole sweet Damon thing would last…

* * *

**Jeremy's POV**

"Vicki… Anna… What's going on?" I said as the lights kept flickering and flashes of Vicki and Anna, my _dead _girlfriends. Then it all stopped and I couldn't see them anymore. I must be going crazy.

About an hour later Elena came in looking very upset. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"It's Stefan… He's gone, he joined Klaus to save Damon," she said as she started to cry hysterically. I hugged my big (little) sister and told her that everything would be okay.

"No it's not Jer. What if he kills him? What am I going to do then? Damon told me that he'd help me look for him, but what if it is already too late?" she said through her sobs. Oh God, what do you do when your big (but smaller than me) sister is crying over her boyfriend? Uhh...

Right! Call the best friends.

"Okay, I'm going to call Caroline and Bonnie and tell them to come over," I told Elena, reaching into my back pocket to get my phone

"Okay" she said going to her room within 20 minutes they were both here (5 for Caroline cause of her super Vampy speed).

"Where is she?" Caroline asked. I pointed up the stairs before answering

"Her room," I informed the blonde and she ran up the stairs, 15 minutes later Bonnie followed.

* * *

**Caroline's POV**

I could her sobbing in her room. I wonder what happened, all Jeremy told us was that she was upset and needed us there as soon as possible. Iran here as fast as I could because Elena needed me and I wasn't going to leave her. I saw Elena sitting by her window, bawling her eyes out.

"What happened?" I asked Elena when I got in her room.

"Stefan. He left, he joined Klaus to save Damon," she said with tears streaming down her face. What in the world is wrong with him? Why would he do that to Elena?

"You've got to be kidding me," I said, crouching down next to her.

"I wish I was," she said sadly. I can't believe he would do that. Even though he did it to save his dying brother, he left his Elena. And that hurt her more than anything. I swear as soon as I get my hands on Stefan…

"Elena, I'm so sorry," Bonnie said, coming into the room. "Jeremy told me what happened."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" I asked.

"Actually… yes, there is. Damon said he would help me track him down but we need you to have your mom look into any animal attacks that have happened anywhere starting tomorrow, then tell us about them. Can you do that?" she said.

"Of course, I'll do anything you need me to," I assured her.

* * *

_The next morning_

**Elena's POV**

I jolted awake and was reminded of the previous night's events. Caroline, Bonnie, and I had a girls night, and the two were sprawled across my bedroom, still asleep. I had so much fun with Bonnie and Caroline last night, they really helped me take my mind off of things. It felt nice hanging out with them and having fun like we used to before we knew vampires, witches, and werewolves even existed. Sometimes I wish that was still the case but if that was the case, I wouldn't be who I am today.

I'm still really glad I met Stefan, but I really wish he was here with me right now. I know he did it to save Damon, but I wish there was a way for him to do that and still be here with me.

I heard someone stir and get up. "Elena, you awake?" Bonnie asked groggily.

"Yeah, Bon, I'm up." I said, rubbing my eyes a bit. What do you guys want to do today?" I asked.

"How about we go to the gym?" Caroline asked, clearly awake now.

"Why the gym?" I asked her.

"So you can let it all out it! It will help trust me," she said, walking to the bathroom to freshen up.

I nodded. Twenty minutes later then we all got dressed and went to the gym.

After about an hour at the gym we left and I have to admit Caroline was right, I do feel a lot better.

"Hey, do you think you could drop me of at Damon's? I need to talk to him" I said.

"Sure," they both said skeptically.

Then they took me to the Salvatore Boarding House I unlocked the door with my key and yelled for Damon and in about 10 seconds he was right in front of me.

"Is something wrong? Did you find anything that could help us find Stefan?" Damon said in a rush.

"Geez Damon, slow down. Nothing's wrong, and no I didn't find anything," I told him.

"Then why are you here?" I glared at Damon and he continued speaking. "Not that I'm not happy to see you because I am, but usually you only come here when something is going on." he explained. I was about to argue but I realized he was right. I hate it when he is right.

"I just wanted to let you know that Caroline has her mom watching for 'animal attacks'." I informed him.

"Couldn't you have just called and told me that?" he asked, looking at me skeptically.

"I don't know… maybe," I replied sheepishly.


End file.
